The present invention relates to fluid delivery devices and, more particularly, to an illumination device for a sprayhead.
Illumination devices associated with fluid delivery devices are known. Such illumination devices may include indicator lights for providing a visual indication of a status or a condition of fluid delivery device and/or water flowing from the fluid delivery device, and nightlights associated with lavatory faucets. Such illumination devices typically include a single light source, or a plurality of light sources providing for discrete areas of illumination (i.e. “hot spots”).
The present disclosure provides for an illumination device associated with a sprayhead that provides a light pipe illuminated by at least one light emitter. Illustratively, the sprayhead may comprise a pull-down sprayhead configured to be releasably coupled to a delivery spout of a faucet, or a pendant showerhead configured to be suspended downwardly from a ceiling in a shower stall.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a sprayhead includes a housing defining a longitudinal axis, a waterway received within the housing, a sprayface fluidly coupled to the waterway and supporting a water outlet, and an illumination device supported by the housing. The illumination device includes a substrate, a plurality of light emitters supported by the substrate, and a translucent light pipe defining a closed loop to diffuse light from the light emitters outwardly away from the housing. A hydro-generator may be in fluid communication with the waterway to provide electricity to the illumination device.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a pull-down sprayhead for a faucet includes a housing defining a longitudinal axis extending between a proximal end and a distal end, a waterway received within the housing, a sprayface fluidly coupled to the waterway and defining a water outlet, and an illumination device supported by the housing. The illumination device includes a substrate, a plurality of light emitters supported by the substrate, and a translucent light pipe including an outer illumination surface extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the housing. The translucent light pipe defines a closed loop to diffuse light outwardly from the light emitters outwardly to the outer illumination surface.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a pendant showerhead includes a housing defining a longitudinal axis, a waterway received within the housing, a sprayface fluidly coupled to the waterway and including a water outlet, and an illumination device supported by the sprayface. The illumination device includes a substrate, a plurality of light emitters supported by the substrate, and a translucent light pipe defining a closed loop surrounding the water outlet to diffuse light from the light emitters outwardly in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.